


Five Words

by VelvetMorning



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMorning/pseuds/VelvetMorning
Summary: Even after two decades, it's all the same.





	Five Words

Agony. That's what it is. It's agony to watch Chris, the object of his affection, be bogged down by petty things like the girls' he involves himself with. Jon promised himself that if he ever got the chance, he would make up for every awful relationship they had both had. Now almost twenty years later he reminisces on the fact that he never got that chance. 

Suspense. That is the feeling he gets when they sit together at an unruly hour of the night working together on something. They sit far too close together so Jonny grins because he believes his chance is finally here. That's when Chris smiles back and says that he is like a brother. He's missed his chance yet again. 

Pity. Every time Jon is there when Chris' heart is broken. He feels bad, of course, he does but, Jon believes that another chance has come. Is that selfish? Perhaps. He'll wait, maybe the next day is when he'll try his luck. He never goes for it. It's a predictable pattern to Jon at this point. 

Oblivious. Jon would mutter to himself every time Chris glossed over a weird statement that was meant as a way to profess his love. Perhaps Chris truly knew how Jon felt and did not want to embarrass him but, Jon didn't want to accept that possibility so he would settle on calling Chris oblivious. Everybody else seemed to know how Jon felt except Chris.

Acceptance. That's what he feels at the end of these twenty years. He has run out of chances, Chris never felt the same way, not even twenty years ago. All he knows is that he's glad to be apart of his life. They rely on each other for their lively hood and companionship but, Jon can't help thinking about how things could've gone differently every night when he's alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing a lot more in general (especially for this pair)


End file.
